When There Was Me You And Him
by sugarlipswhoatecandy
Summary: Edward was gone,beside my best friends Alice and Alee I was alone, Alice and Alee set me up on a blind date.....OMFG ALICE AND ALEE SET ME,ME UP ON A BLIND DATE...I refused to go untill i sore the angel faced man standing at the door
1. All alone

Bella's point of view: Alec & Bella ( This After Edward leaves Bella in new moon, Don't worry don't have to have seen the movie/ read the book because it completely change's )

Its been 1 whole year since the love of my life left me, yep just like that walked right out of my life and also telling me he doesn't love me , never did.

I don't really like thinking about the depressing memory, it kills me to think of him, I cant even speak or think his name without hurting.

When I do think about him,his beautiful angle shaped face his green eyes he even had the most stunning brown shaggy hair.

I May not have understood completely what he was but he didn't have to break me into two

like you'd think its a crime to take a heart thats given to you but keep half of it when you he leaves.

What I did know about what he was, is:

HE WAS A VAMPIRE!!!

Well fortunately my best friend alice brandon wasn't like this, but she does know about them

and unfortunately she had set me up on a blind date and was taking me shopping ugh!! torture would be some what better than this , i'd be lucky if i got out of a dressing room before being pushed back in.

While I was lying on my bed Thinking all this through ,I swear the door bell never rang,

I jumped to my feet looking at alice standing in the door way of my room arms crossed.

"How long have you been standing there:"- Bella

"Oh I dno bout' ten minutes" - alice

"Oh god sorry alice i really didn't relies" - Bella

"Oh shut up, get ready ,no wait erase that you should be ready were going shopping"-alice

"I am ready" Bella

"your ready" alice said giving me the what the fuck are you wearing look

"yup" -Bella

"fine whatever" she said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door to the car.

here comes hell i thought to myself .

* * *

When We got to the mall she pushed me out of the car and dragged through the mall till we reached her favorite shop, ' Victoria's secret'

"why are we here" i asked in my worried voice

" don't be silly Bella you know why were here"

"actually no i don't , so in that case lets leave right now" i turned and suddenly felt a tight grip on my wrist

"alice please let go i don't need to be here"

" Oh yes you do yo can not wear one of the bra's you already have"

" why not there perfectly fine"

"no there not, you wanna know why there not because the blind date wont like em"

"blind date aint' getting anywhere near my fukin bra"

"oh really i hear that this blind date is absouloutly hotttt!! and he will get what he wants when he wants so were going in"

" wait you mean to tell me you have never met 'bling date' man"

"nope, but don't worry alee has"

"I fukin hate you" I whispered

" I heard that"

"sorry" i mumbled knowing that I really wasn't ha.

just then alice grabbed my hand and pulled me through the store stopping at what seemed like every rack to pick some thing up whilst giving me a huge lecture on whats and what nots to do tonight and the worst thing I wasn't even listing knowing she'd ask me what i was going to do and what I wasn't but I don't care.

"Bella,Bella,Bella are you even listening to me"-alice

"Bella"-alice

"huh what yeah"

"uhgr you pain in the ass Bella i know you still miss edward but his a dick and you haven't dated in ages but tonight whether you like it or not your going so fukin get in the change and try these on"

"alice how much is that" - Bella

"NOW" - alice

"alice" - Bella

"if i answer will you still try them on' - alice

"i have to any way don't I" - Bella

"yes,yes you do" - alice

"fine i promise" - Bella

"good theres only 14" - alice

"14 alice" - Bella

"nuh shut up and get changing i want to see them all" - alice

"ughrr fine" - Bella

" love you more" - alice

whilst i was changing and refusing to try on the extras that were thrown over the door i remembered the familiar tune that was playing in the stereo of the store it was the song that my mother taught me how to sing word by word its an amazing song i really used to enjoy it hmm what was it called oh yeah ' this is what dreams are made of' Hilary Duff

Hey now

Hey now

Hey now

Hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?

I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright

When I see you smiling, I go

Oh oh oh

I would never want to miss this

'cause in my heart I know what this is

_[Chorus]_

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now)

(Hey now)

Have you ever wondered what life is about?

You could search the world and never figure it out

You don't have to sail the oceans

No no no

Happiness is no mystery it's

Here now it's you and me

_[Chorus]_

Open your eyes

(This is what dreams are made of)

shout to the sky

(This is what dreams are made of)

Then I see u smiling, I go

Oh oh oh

Yesterday my life was duller

Now everything's Technicolor

_[Chorus:]_

(Hey now)

(Hey now)

Hey now

This is what dreams

This is what dreams are made of

Hey now

Hey now

This is what dreams are made of

I've got somewhere I belong

I've got somebody to love

This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now)

(Hey now)

Hey now

This is what dreams

This is what dreams are made of

'hmmh i forgott how such a beautiful song like that can be so fukin wrong uhgrrr"-bella

"ha what was that Bella"- alice

oh sorry alice nothing" - bella

" okay" - alice

"hey alice" - bella

"yeah"-alice

"um do you think well I've sorta had enough shopping do you think we can go home" -Bella

"i know you can pull something together for me out of my normal clothe please alice"-Bella

"fine well go home"-alice

"yes" i whispered but maybe just a bit to soon bella

"but tomorrow we must go shopping instead deal" - alice

"hmmh deal" i said in my best pissed of voice - bella

"yayyy we can go shopping longer tommorow because we wont be in a hurry"-alice

* * *

2 HOURS LATER,

bbbbeeeeellllllaaaaaaaa you have to goooooooo noooowwwww!!!!!!!!!

alice screeched at the top of her lungs from down stairs.

I hated when she did that I didn't even wanna go tonight,why should I go,

I could ditch him,

I could act unbelievably stupid so he will never want to see me again

possible....i can do that and then interrupting my escaping thought alice slammed open the door to my room and jumped up and down clapping whilst singing

" he's here , he's here , he's here"

oh lat-de-fukin-da thought as i grabbed my bag and through my phone and blue tiki purse

in there and checking for the essentials

cherry apple glam glitter lip gloss and turned out of my room flicking off the light and heading down stairs, why the fuk did i move out charlie wouldn't approve of this as much as i, But seeing as I did move i have NO choice but to go.

While i was thinking through all of this 'approve/not approve shit the door bell rang i walked slowing to the door,when i unfortunately got there I opened the door

and O.M.F.G (oh my fucking god) was i in heaven because if i was there was one heck of an angle standing write in front of me.

"Hi Im Alec Johnson" The angle faced man said

" oh yes you are" "i mean Hi Im Isabella but please call me bella"

"alright then Bella shall we go" Alec said moving his hand towards me hoping i grab it.


	2. Blind date

**Heyyy just like I promised its longer and I updated sooner, gotta love, no actually don't..hahah just kidding any way just like last time I will update if I get reviews except thins time I wanna try get 5 if I get lower thats kay but at least three and I know its harsh but if I don't get three I wont update... and that will make me sad **

I Grabbed His Perfect hand as he led me towards his car.

Should I say something I thought to myself... yeah I should but what?

"oh, uh, wow nice car hmm black Mercedes 316"

"you actually like it"

'um yeah why not"

He laughed as he opened the door and gestured me to sit 'wow' he so polite jeez gonna fuck this date up, I don't know how but my clumsy ness will help me unfortunately

* * *

ALEC'S POINT OF VEIW '

When we arrived at the restaurant ' the purple cow' she turned to look at me.

" hmm your not a vegetarian are you?" I asked her hoping she wasn't a vegetarian

'uh no" she said with a laugh

I opened the car door allowing her to take my hand, when she took my hand we walked in silence to the restaurant doors lucky I made reservation the line was huge but we got in quite easy when we were seated a women about 5'4 came towards us she had blond long hair and brown eyes with and a lean body she spoke

"Hello I will be your waitress tonight are you ready to order or would you like to start with some drinks"

"I looked at Bella and she didn't really have an expression to help me......THANKS a ALOT BELLA PULL IT ALL ON ME WHY DONT YA!!! I thought to myself, forgetting the waitress waiting for answer so Bella said we are ready to order but we will also get out drinks with that the waitress who's name, appeared to be Ashely asked us what we would have to drink/eat

"Bella" I gestured her to order first

"u-hmm may I please have the' Split pea soup with garlic dill bread"

she said and then the the lady turned to me and said

" sir how may **I** help you," emphasising on the I OMG was she hitting on me?

"U-mm can I please get the prawn and pasta salad "

"oh yes you can"

"pardon me what was that I didn't here you well"

"I mean of course "

while the food was cooking me and Bella started to talk we began

Bella decided that we should play 20 questions so we did I told her she could begin

"okay then question 1 : how old are you?"-Bella

"I am 23."- Alec , "What about you Bella, how old are you"

"oh um Im 21"-Bella

"theres not much of an age difference there"-Alec

"okay question 2?"-Alec

"uh what sorry" -Bella

I laughed with manners of course not to offended her and her bad listening skills

"are you going to ask me another question"-Alec

"oh yes of course I am" Bella

"u-hmm what is your full-name?" - Bella

of course she had to ask I sighed and began to answer her question but she interrupted me before I could

" you don't have to answer it if you don't want to " - Bella

"Bella its fine, its Alec Mason Johnston"

"wow I really actually like your full name and i'm not just saying it"

I laughed and Bella cut me off when she said its your turn to ask me questions

"okay then Isabella, what high school do you go to"

"u-hmm I went to forks high" what about you"

I laughed and said

"i'm sorry Bella dear but you said it was my turn to ask questions"

she laughed and said

"continue on then"

as I was about to continue when the music coming out of the speakers stopped and a voice came through it and said okay you are welcome to use the dance floor now and then Bella asked me if I would like to dance with her I laughed and said of "course id love to dance with you Bella dear"

when we reached the dance floor Bella asked me a question

"Alec u-hmm why do you call me Bella dear"

"You don't like i-

"NO I LOVE IT!! Bella said I just wanted to know"

"well it makes me feel closer too you , as close as I want to be , if that doesn't scare you"

"of course it doesn't scare me , I want to be close to you to" as we were talking Bella turned to me and put her hands around my neck as we began swaying side to side to the beat of the music and just like that her lips touched mine I wanted more , no scratch that I needed more her lips were crushing against mine , my tongue licked her bottom lip demanding entrance she opened her mouth and let my tongue explore every possible area of her mouth as she moaned inside my mouth this was the best first kiss I had ever had my hands were roaming around her body exploring this beautiful women's skin she pulled her lips away from mine still wanting more I kissed her jaw bone and all the way down to her collar bone licking the skin underneath my lips ever now and then as I was occupied doing this she whispered

"screw the food I want you to take me back to your place and fuck me hard"

I traced my hand along her side and cupped heR but with my hand and said

" are you sure , is this what you want" I whispered I to her ear

"yes i'm really sure, ..!!"

I pulled away taking her hand in mine and walking to my car.

* * *

Bella point of view

20 minutes later

* * *

We just arrived at Alec's house and wow it was a two story by the beach house with stone drive way and a small water feature out the front was he rich or was I just really poor?

He stopped the car lead me to the door and close it behind us and as soon as the door was closed I was all over him my hands were being greedy and already getting under his shirt when his shirt dropped I took a step back at stared at his perfect abs. All of a sudden Alec Groaned and pulled me close t him this time undoing the zipper to my dress and feeling a cool breeze as it dropped to the ground and pooled at my feet then Alec lifted me up into his arms and pressed me against the wall unclasping my bra and pulling off my black lacy wet panties I felt the cold wall press hard against my back as Alec kept his lips to mine when he finally pulled free I was lying on the bed whilst he was straddling me I could feel his erection through his pants as he pressed harder and harder against my already hot core he leaned down massaging one of my breast in one hand whilst sucking the other and lighting bitting my hard nipple I moaned so loud that he looked up and smiled he moved his body lower so his face was between my legs as he started to massage my clot with his tongue …. mg he was teasing me …. I wanted him so badly now as I knew I was getting closer to the edge of my orgasm he lifted hi head from my core looking at me as I begged an pleaded he enter me but he just shook his head and said

"no babe I want to make so close to the edge of your orgasm that when I enter you your juices will milk my penis" i screamed as I begged more and more till he finally agreed I was nearly at the edge of my orgasm.......... When both of us were naked he was so close to entering when he did he spoke "jesus Bella your so tight" and then he started to tease me again he pulled out of me and then thrush right back

"oh..jes..us Im...im gonna....com"

"thats it baby com to me.. that right com"

and then I let myself go I sighed as I soon felt relaxed, and then before I could stop him, Alec pulled out and began licking up my juices I looked at him

"don't worry Bella dear I just had to taste you, it taste like candy"

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

BELLA P.O.V

I woke in the morning in the arms of Alec,He knew I was awake because he kissed my neck and whispered

" Morning Bella dear did you enjoy last night"

"yes" I said as I sighed in memory of last night,

Alec shifted his body and moved me so I was lying on top of him. He started to speak to me

"i know Bella that we haven't known each other long but would you do the honer of being my girlfriend

"YES"

he laughed as he kissed me and told me he had t work today but he would pick me up from my place if I wanted to just spend the night here …. that means NO SEX!!! but I was good with that

"id ;over to spend the night here"- Bella

"good"said Alec

"Alec"

"yes Bella dear"

"i never came across to ask you but whats your occupation"

"Bella Im a doctor, but I specialise n pregnancy"

" why did you choose pregnancy"

"well,when I was 12 my mother and father decided to have another child,my brother Eric,But my mother died giving birth to him, My father and I never blamed it on him but as much as we wanted to he already felt like it was his fault so we stuck by him,and then in 1995 my father decided that no family deserved to have a life like ours so he went to medical school to become specialised in pregnancy and when he died in 2001 I wanted to follow in his foot steps so now everyday I walk into that hospital and see women who need me then hours later show them there new child but it hurts most when something happens that I cant help with no matter what like last week I was helping a women deliver her first child but the child was born still I didn't know why but I had tot ell her what I knew" .

"oh im so sorry I didn't know I would have never asked"

"Bella its okay , your my girlfriend now I will tell you what ever you want to know"

"oh okay then uhhm.."

"Bella spit it out" Alec said

""

"huh what did you say a bit slower please"

"you told me to spit it out"

"huh Can I stay here while you go to work so we can watch movie and eat ice cream most of the night"

he laughed and replies with a whatever make you happy

"Bella your sister you haven't told me much about her and the rest of your family"

"okay well when I was 3 my parents divorced,I was to young to choose who I lived with so we moved to arizona,i grew up there and when to arizona primary I was never the popular kid,when I was 12 my mother met someone else and married him but he was a professional baseball player so he moved from place to place , my mother said she would stay with me and Josephine but we knew it would make her unhappy so we went to live with our dad,charlie,in forks thats were we attended forks high,when one day we got home and heard that mum and Phil were in car crash we cried for hours,then when Josephine was 23(2years ago) when I was still living with dad Josephine picked me up from school and told me I have to live with her and the whole story about charlie's death I was really upset about this and know I live with her still but im thinking about getting my own place seeing as

ONE: she married to Alex Gaskarth

TWO: she was pregnant

THREE: I'm in the spare room

So yeah thats all really Alec"

"OH FUCK IM LATE"

When I looked up at the clock it read 11:44 oh god he had to be at work by 12:08

when he was ready he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and told me he was off at 7:45

* * *

ALEC'S P.O.V

when I walked into the hospital I was needed immediately I ran to room 91 ( the delivery room)

When I got there I Noticed straight away the pale face of Bella's sister Josephine she had such a resemblance , she had charlie's greenish/blue eyes bells told me about, a small nose and shoulder length brown hair she looked great....... well right know she looked like a sweating pig giving birth( even though she is giving birth)i stopped my thinking and raced over there the nurse

pulled a seat out in front of Josephine's area.

2 HOURS LATER

josephine was still giving birth her husband the whole time talking lowly at her saying things like

'it gonna be okay'

'it'll be over soon'

whilst in response Josephine was screaming

' you basted you did this to me'

'uhgg this hurts so bad'

2 MORE FRUSTRAITING HOURS LATER

(God damn it she been giving birth for fucking 6 hours)

When the tim finally came and she started crowning I could see the babies head

(20 minutes later)

When the baby arrived I was getting prepared for the second baby ( the twin) whilst alex was worried when he didn't here the baby cry and he asked me what I was doing

'Alec Josephine is pregnant with twins she about five minutes apart not too long and then …

.Alex fainted.......and Josephine was tired after the birth of twins though I doubt she remember's about the TWINS

1HOUR LATER BOTH OF THEM WOKE...

To see one child lying in a little cot in the room that Josephine had been moved to,when they woke unfortunately remembering the twins they both asked were the other one was and if it was healthy and if it is a boy or a girl sadly I told them that the first child born was criticality ill and didn't make it the hour the other is fine to leave in two day will you Miss. Gaskarth.I left them alone to talk noticing that josephine was the longest birth id done and that Bella would be waiting for me

When I got in the car and began driving i reached a red light and was thinking about telling Bella the, news good/bad news and I decicded it would be best.

* * *

BELLA P.O.V

when Alec got home he walked in and greeted me with a hug and he kissed me on the top of my head

went to kiss him on the lips but he pulled away I stared at him in amazement

" Bella I have something to tell you"

**ahahahha so sorry bout' the cut off but yeah, sorry again , but yeah if you still love please update remember only 3-5 and chapter 3 comes up and before I go I gotta recomened a story that will posed out there soon by a close friend its called "Edward,The outcast"**

**uhh yeah i've read it , not what you think it sounds like anywhoo check it out love you!!**


	3. the accident

**On The Last Chapter,**

**When Alec Got Home He Greeted Me with A Hug And Kissed Me On The Top Of My Head.**

**I Went To Kiss Him On The Lips But he Pulled Away, I Just Stared At Him In Amazement **

"**Bella I Have Something To Tell You"**

CHAPTER 3

Alec's Point Of View

I was just about to tell her the news about josephine when I saw the brightest smile in her eyes, her eyes just shone like nothing i've ever seen before, I couldn't disappoint something so beautiful, she was waiting for me to speak but now there was not way was I telling her not yet, not now

"Alec you said you wanted to talk, you had something to tell me, didn't you?"

She said with a smart ass smile playing at the edge of her lips

I pulled her into my chest and put my hand on the palm of her back, she looked up at me again,i smiled and whispered into her ear

" isabella swan you have the most gorgeous eyes , lips and I know we haven't know each other for long well about 2 weeks to be exact but Bella im-im-im falling for you Bella , I love you"

I felt Bella freeze underneath my arm,

"Bella, a-are you Im sorry I Should've waited to tell you i-im sorry

"Alec its fine , I just don't feel that way about you yet,but thanks"

"oh, thats fine Bella"

"your not upset are you"

"no of course not but I needed you to know"as I said that Bella's phone went off

she moved away from me and flipped it open

"who is it I asked" but just too soon

"oh its only josephine"

"oh"

"oh, she gave birth oh shit I wasn't there I better go see her now"

"are you sure you want to go now its getting late"

"my sister just gave birth and your telling me not to go because its getting late"

"well she's probably sleeping"

"i don't care if she is sleeping,well I do, ugh I going anyway.

"okay i'll come"

"no its okay and anyway as you said its getting late they wont let anyone it but family"

"your right,alright are you coming back here or are you going home"

"uh I might come back"

"okay I will leave the door unlocked for you"

"bye"

"bye, I love you"

* * *

" um yer,thanks"

* * *

BELLA'S POINT OF VEIW

I was out the door as quickly as I could, I can't believe he loves me, oh god not yet!!

I got down the lobby into the car park unnoticed got into my car,that alex kindly bought me because he was sick of my truck leaving stains on the drive way (asshole).

* * *

I slipped out of the park space with ease and was off down the street when I came to the first stop light it felt like it went for ages when all of a sudden I couldn't feel anything, the airbag was pushed up against my chest holding me too the seat I felt my lugs gasping for air when the last thing I heard was the ambulance sirens speeding around the corners of the city,then I was out cold.

JOSEPHINES POINT OF VIEW

I just woke and fuck these beds were the worst thing I have ever been in I mean these cant even be classified as a fucking bed its like a hard iron rock.

I was settling to the sound of my heart beat trying to drift off again when alex rushed in and turned on the t.v full volume,

I was watching the news with him.

"hello im jessica Evallis and welcome to the channel nine news,here we have just gotten our top story,drug o driving car and not stopping at red light smashing the back of a car that we have believed to have been owned by a Isabella swan slamming her car right through the busy intersection

Bella has been taken to to the nearest hospital where she will be flying out to the royal Women's hospital and be treated in ICU.

So far all we know about her condition is that she has extensive burns from flames,three broken ribs,and a broken leg but have been assured there will be more to worry about and we will find put within the next 24 hours, lets hope Isabella will be fine to recover. This is the channel nine news goodbye and goodnight"

alex looked over towards me and I just wasn't there,i couldn't feel any part of my body he walked over to me an crawled under the sheets and he held me as I let out my tears I cried and cried until

the nurse walked in and saw me she asked if I was okay I told her I was fine but she new I wasn't because I was still sobbing she walked over and grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear

"i know she is your sister. But sweetie she will be fine,my sister was like this once if you want to here my story just call for me"

as she walked out I was thinking about what she said and yes I didn't know her but yes I did want to hear her story I asked alex to give me some space he hesitated for a minute but I told him to go get the nurse because she could stay with me.

He walked out and was talking to the nurse.

She walked in and greeted me with a smile and said

"you wanted to hear my story did you not"

"yes I did"

"sweetie everything will be fine no matter what, but what she needs now is family and love you need

to be there as soon as you get out of here"

"okay are you still going to tell me your story"

"but I just did"

she said as she walked out the door telling alex he could come back.

Alex came back and walked over to me and told me I could leave in the next 2 hours I knew he wouldn't be happy but I was going to see my sister she needed me and hopefully I could figure out why the nurse cared so much.

"alex can you call the flight centre I need to go see Bella"

"no,no,no,no I kn ow she is your sister but your not going you just came out of a hospital yourself

please no"

"alex I need to"

"just wait 2 days come home first please"

"just 2 days"

"just 2 days"alex confirmed.

"fine"

* * *

"thank you baby"

Bella's point of view

I woke up and felt a sharp pain stab right through my chest.

I heard the beeping sounds of the machines working to keep me alive.

I knew where I was, because the sign up ahead, that I could only just read said

'royal women's hospital,ICU'

I winced in pain when a doctor walked in and touched my arm, wonderful another thing I hate about hospitals,they just walk in and observe you at anytime.

He looked at em and asked if I was awake I didn't want to open my eyes again but I did and I looked up at the most beautiful face I have seen in years,this was better than fuckward cullen

He looked at me whilst still observing,

"excuse but ..uh.."

"please call me Mason'

oh okay mason, um could you tell em how broken I am"

he laughed and pulled out the clip bored and began to speak

"well, you have a broken leg"

"as I can see"

"you have three broken ribs,you have some intense burns on your back that will need surgery

but besides that you should be fine"

"oh thank god"

"oh and um im very sorry but the baby didn't make it"

"the what"

"you were 2 weeks pregnant"

"oh and it didn't make it"

"no,im very sorry"

"wait if im going to be fine why the hell am I in ICU"

"um im not sure if you heard me but you have burns on your back that are recovering"

"oh right"

"and you have visitors"

"already"

he laughed and walked out of the room

five minutes later Alec walked in I wasn't surprised,but I guess I was happy

he grabbed my hand and asked if I was okay

"didn't the doctors tell you"

"no,they cant give me information because im not family"

"oh" was all I could say

"Bella,i know that when I told you I loved you,you freaked and I know you don't love me but well

why?"

"Alec I like you I mean really like you but just not love yet,thats pretty much it"

"Im sorry Alec but visiting times for friends are over"

and just then to save Alec (lucky) the doctor walked in and told him it was time to leave when just then I unexpectedly spoke

"he's my husband"

"really the records don't say that"

"ah really they bloody should isn't that right sweetie"

"yeah we got recently married"

* * *

I knew he didn't believe us but he backed off anyway

5 HOURS LATER

Alec woke me when he turned on the t,v to the news and of course there I was oh how I hated attention

and then there was a knock on the door...

alec opened it and saw me she rushed to my side and started to cry I looked at her and she told mr she disobeyed alex and came to see me before she recovered

"its fine,he wont do anything"

"i know"

"calm down,breath"

and then she turned her head away from me and stared at Alec

"What are you doing here"

"um my name is Alec and im Bella's boyfriend"

"Bella's boyfriend"!!!!!!!

**so did you like I hope you anyway please review it means so much to me ,love yall xoxox**

**and the next chapter will be up soon as possible**


	4. author note :

Hey Guys, if you read this story i'm am very sorry but i'm so busy so I wont be updating in a while probably about 2 weeks but I am trying so hard, I promise to use every inch of time I have to write the next chapter but seeing as i'm here now I might as well give a shout out to the review's

Thank you guys so much for lovin' my story I really appreciate it anyway

THANK YOU TO:

..

becca ariel black

twilight-sistas

and any anonymous review's your great too

once again Thank you guys sooo much!!!

and again once again I am so sorry but I will try the next chapter up soon,

big thanks from 'sugarlipswhoatecandy'

bye bye .xx


	5. i am so sorry :

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but I am now working on one it should be 2/3 day max but people are reading my story but nobody is reviewing so please if you like my story take the time to review and tell me what you think :P


	6. The life

hello I am sorry for not updating soon so ' not going to write much here i'm just gonna let you read:) have fun :) and a big sorry to loyal-girl4 :)

My heart rate speeded when the ECG (electrocardiograph )slowed and the was a long flat line and the doctors raced in the little crowded room , doing CPR but nothing was changing the little incent girl in the room was gone .

I woke up sweating, i ran to the little window that gave a view of the room the ecg was still beeping and my georgeous girlfreind was still lying there breathing i relaxed and opened the door and sat next to her .

Bella sister got up and stormed out dragging me with her.

what the hell and who the hell do you think you are ? have you told her anything ? no don't even answer that just keep your mouth shut and for your information i hate you never will like you and believe me you wont last anymore than another week she will dump you!

bella sister said without any hesitation , wow she really does hate me !

she stormed back into the little room without me and slammed the door behind her.

i tried to open the door but it seems she

had s much of a problemwwithme she locked and closed the ccurtainjeez shes ssuch a bitch.

It had ben hours since she had been int eh with the door closed and the curtains shut and she dint seem to even think that i maybe would want to see her and she was wrong there was no way she was going to be right we would no be over ina week because i was going to propose to bella well when she gets better hopefully :)

Josephine pov.

my sister was lying there like she was dead and the worst part it was all my fault there was no way that she would be here if she didn't try come see me , i should've just answered my phone.

it was dark and getting cold int he room but i didn't want to turn on the small heater it would cause drama.

it had been hours since i had gotten all pissed off at alec, what did he do in the first place um oh hey thats right he dating my sister asshole !

i heard a small knock on the door and looked to see who it was it was again alec of course this time i let him in and as he entered the room and tried to apologise i stormed out i just cant be in the same room as him anymore.

alec pov.

i was sitting there looking out the window as the sun came up and she was still not awake i had a fear of my dream i had coming true what if the girl was bela and that she didn't make it

what am i saying she is going to be fine the doctors said so i think.

it had been about 2 hours and the sun was fully in the sky and i was looking down at the veiw of the city when i heard a small gasp i looked back to see bella her eyes were openng slowly i rushed to her bedside and was calling her name bella, bella love please.

the ECG was still beeping slowly when she opened her eyes my nightmares came true the line went flat and the doctors were rushing in i was forced out of the room and i went looking for josephine but couldn't find her anywhere , she was gone.

i ran to the little room to see if she was still there my bella i pleaded to myself please please be alive when i got to the room the door was closed and the curtains were closed to and all i could here was the rushing around of the doctors trying to help her.

Okay well there you go again another sorry for not updating soon enough :) please font kill me ..


	7. bella POV 3

hey :)

uh this below is Bella's point of view of the last chapter and it is very very short . Eh

i know :( but i'm planning on writing more to make up for this ones shortness but :)

okay now i have decided that after the next chapter is i don't start getting more reviews i wont be updating :( six reviews is good but i would like more, i know bit greedy but that is how its going to be :( i think about 6 more reviews and ill be happy :)

so again you will get the next chapter but after that if I don't get 6 reviews there will be no more :( thank you

Bella point of view :)

The low beeping of ECG annoyed me, continuously beeping not shutting up

i slowly opened eyes and saw a figure my voice was still weak but i manage to breath out the name Alec , i saw the figure rushed toward me and call out my name but something went wrong i felt my heart strain, it felt like it was working harder than ever to pump blood through my system the beeping on the ECG got louder and faster and then slowed the flat line was so close to me , and then it happened the long beep on the ECG.

xoxo

me again :) not much to say but please review :) :) :)


End file.
